


Enchanted

by snapchattingnct



Series: #00FFTOBER [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00fftober, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Vampire Mark Lee (NCT), gets kinda spicy but that's it, markhyuck, vampires au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Day 7 of #00fftober, a markhyuck edition.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> I am so terribly behind on posting but college has been hectic this week. But this was also a pain to write for some reason. Writer's block was lowkey coming for my ass. I'm so sorry if the tenses in this one is all sorts of wack, I wrote a lot of it while half asleep, and I might have missed some errors while editing this late at night. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this! It gets kinda spicy but that's it lol. 
> 
> (Might come back and make this into its own series... we'll see...)

“Hyuck are you ready? We’re supposed to be there at seven.” Mark called out, adjusting the Rolex on his wrist after checking it for the time. 

“Almost,” the younger boy shouted from his room. “But we can’t be early to my company’s own event. We can’t arrive on time either. We have to be fashionably late.”

Rolling his eyes, Mark shook his head. “We’re about to be more than fashionably late if you don’t finish up so that I can fix your tie for you.”

“I can always go without one.” Donghyuck said as he appeared. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he added, “I don’t need a tie.”

“No, you definitely need a tie. It’s a black tie event. How are  _ you _ , their CEO, going to their own event, and not following the rules.” 

“Rules are meant to be broken. Plus I like my outfit how it is. It doesn’t need any fixing.” 

“Absolutely not.” Mark commented firmly. Pulling Donghyuck close by the ends of his sleeves, Mark wrapped the tie around his neck, “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t be going out in public, looking like this?” He brushes the collar of Donghyuck’s shirt back, exposing the bruising bite marks from the previous night.

“I don’t care.”

“Well, your mother would have a heart attack if she saw you like this.”

“She’ll be fine.”

“Not if she finds out that  _ I _ did this to you. She’ll have her men drive a stake through my heart in a blink an eye.”

“You’re fast, just avoid it.”

“Why, thank you so much for your concern, Hyuckie.” Mark sighs exasperatedly. 

“You’re welcome, babe.” Donghyuck bit back, a devilish smile adorning his face. 

Unable to really stay annoyed or mad at him, Mark simply shook his head again before getting to work on fixing Donghyuck’s tie for him. With quick movements, he looped and knotted the tie into place. Then giving the tie one last final tug, Mark leaned back to admire his work. The tie was knotted stylishly at the base of his neck, finally cover up those cursed bite marks. Eyes traveling upwards to catch Donghyuck’s heated gaze, Mark felt his non-existence heart skip a beat. 

Lee Donghyuck was so enchanting. 

In all of his life, he hasn’t found someone as beautiful as Donghyuck and that was saying something because he’s been around for a very  _ long  _ time. Donghyuck was a stark contrast to all the cold bodies and pale skins that Mark sees everyday in his life. Donghyuck was all things warm and bright with his golden sun kissed skin and captivating eyes. It’s so hard to not be captivated by such an ethereal being as the boy standing right in front of him. Pouty lips that were begging to be kissed and tan skin that was meant to be littered with blooming love marks. 

Mark had caught the way that Donghyuck had been staring at him the whole time as well and his stare wasn’t any less intense. Feeling the tension growing between them, Mark reaches out for him, pulling Donghyuck flush against his body. With their breaths mingling with each other, he didn’t waste any time before pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s. The moment their lips touched, Donghyuck sighs into the kiss, the corners of his lips curling up. Mark couldn’t help but match his smile as well as their lips moved in sync with each other. 

Hands reaching up to card their way through Donghyuck’s perfectly styled hair, Mark presses their bodies even closer, if possible. Then running his tongue across Donghyuck’s bottom lip, he urges him to part them, which Donghyuck does without hesitation. Mark captures a moan that slips from Donghyuck, while covering it with one of his own. He feels Donghyuck’s tongue teasingly swipe across his top fangs; a bad habit that the boy had begun to form. 

Pulling away quickly and stopping him, Mark frowns, “Hey, stop that. You’ll cut yourself.” 

“Why not?” Donghyuck whines, leaning forward in a desperate manner to reconnect their lips. “It’s not like you haven’t tasted my blood before.”

Mark really doesn’t have the heart to deny Donghyuck of what he wants, so he entertains him by trailing butterfly kisses along his jawline. He relishes in the feeling of Donghyuck’s hands clenching around his biceps, anchoring him in place. A breathy sigh leaves Donghyuck’s lips as his lip presses a searing kiss right at the pulse point on the side of his neck. The sweet sound of Donghyuck’s thundering heart reaches his ears, making him focus on how the blood running underneath the pulse point was flowing so beautifully. 

Sensing Mark’s desire, Donghyuck made a show of craning his head to the left, exposing his skin for him. Catching Mark’s eyes, Donghyuck taunted lowly, “So, what are you waiting for?”

“No.” Mark shook his head, voice firm. Then pressing a soft kiss to Donghyuck’s lips, he says, “We are not going to go down that messy path right now when you’re supposed to be heading out to the gala.” Untangling himself from Donghyuck’s arms, Mark tries to reach out to smooth away all wrinkles and non-existent dust on Donghyuck’s suit. 

But Donghyuck wasn’t having any of that though as he reaches out for Mark, pulling him down by his tie, making their lips crash together. This time, the kiss was messy and harsh. Their teeth clashes and their noses bump into each other but they don’t care. And this time around, Mark lets Donghyuck take control. 

He doesn’t stop him when he feels Donghyuck’s tongue slip past his lips for the second time that night. Donghyuck brushes tongue across Mark’s fangs. First teasingly, then second forcefully and Mark doesn’t stop him either despite his words from earlier. Donghyuck has Mark wrapped around his fingers and he knows it. 

Mark is charmed by Donghyuck even without the use of magic. 

Which is why when Donghyuck runs his tongue over his fangs with enough force to let the sweet taste of his blood to touch his tongue, Mark doesn’t complain or argue. Mark simply allows himself to be lost in everything that is Donghyuck. 


End file.
